Now Or Never
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC. Dan and Phil have been 'friends with benefits' for quite some time now but things quickly change when Dan finds out he's pregnant. He basically gives Phil an ultimatum of whether he wants the baby or not, as Dan has decided to keep the baby.


Dan Howell didn't know why or how he had gotten himself into this mess.

But, here he was... having sex with his best friend. It's not the first time. They had done this many times before, and they knew they should stop. But, they didn't. They kept doing it and nobody could tell them that they couldn't. Besides, Dan's always had a massive crush on his best friend and he would do anything to be with him. Even if it meant that he had to pretend that he didn't have any feelings for him.

You see, Dan had gotten himself into trouble. He had found out some recent news that had changed his life. Nobody knew what Dan was going through. He was too scared to say anything to anybody but he knew that he had to come clean eventually.

Dan had recently found out that he was a Carrier, and that he was able to have children. He had never heard of Carriers before but after he had been to the doctors and found out that he, himself, was pregnant. He was three months pregnant and it still shocked him, even though he had known for a couple of weeks now. It hadn't sunk in yet. Dan didn't know what he was going to do when it would sink in.

Dan had even done research as soon as he got home from being at the doctors. He spent hours researching about Carriers and it made him feel less nervous to know that there were other people out there like him. He wasn't the only odd one out. He's had plenty of time to think about the baby, and where his life would be after this. Dan was only 22-years-old, now would be the perfect time to start his own family. He's always wanted to be a dad.

The only thing that he had about was telling Phil, and he was afraid that he would lose Phil as a best friend. They've been best friends ever since their middle school days. He just hoped that Phil wouldn't leave him to deal with this baby all by himself.

It was currently a Friday night when Dan had gone over to Phil's apartment. He had planned on telling Phil that he was pregnant. He knew that he definitely couldn't keep this secret from Phil. He was 100% sure that this was Phil's child, as Dan had never been with another boy except Phil. Phil deserved to know that Dan was pregnant, and Dan wanted to talk to him about it, and gave him a choice of whether he wanted the baby or not.

"Oh Phil," Dan moaned as his best friend, Phil Lester, kissed and sucked on his neck. He grabbed a hold of Phil's shoulders and closed his eyes. Phil knew that his neck was his most sensitive spot and Dan hated it. Phil always teased him about it whenever he got the chance.

Both Dan and Phil were on Phil's bed. What turned into a simple chat, turned into this.

"It's been too damn long since I've seen you," Phil whispered as he pulled away from Dan's neck. He looked over at Dan and smiled. "It's been a week." He added.

"I've been busy. I-" Dan gasped when Phil started palming him through his jeans. "Phil!" He groaned as he closed his eyes shut. Phil was always like this. He liked to be in control whenever they were in bed. Sometimes he was rough. Dan was used to it by now. In fact, it didn't even surprise Dan that he was pregnant, especially with how Phil was always with him.

"Phil - s-stop, we need to talk..." Dan said as he looked up at Phil.

"We'll talk later," Phil mumbled. He pushed himself up and then he grabbed a hold of Dan's shirt and went to pull it up but Dan quickly grabbed his hands and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked with wide eyes. He had definitely become more insecure of himself ever since he found out he was pregnant. He was already starting to gain weight and he knew that he was only going to get bigger. Dan was terrified of what people were going to say about him gaining weight. He didn't want to be made fun of for gaining weight.

Phil blinked a few times as he looked up at Dan. "Um, I- well... I was going to take your shirt off... I kind of need to if we're going to do this," he said. "What's going on with you today?"

"Get off," Dan grumbled as he pushed Phil off of him. He carefully pushed himself up.

"Dan-" Phil said with shock as he looked up at him.

Dan sighed in frustratation as he hid his face in his hands.

"D-Did I do something wrong? You just... seem so upset tonight," Phil said.

"You would be to if you were pregnant," Dan mumbled.

Phil's eyes went wide with shock. "What did you just say?" He asked.

Dan blinked a few times as he looked over at Phil. "What?" He asked.

"You just... you said something about being pregnant. Who's pregnant?" Phil asked curiously.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock. He hadn't even realized what he had just said.

"Dan, talk to me. D-" Phil watched as Dan was about to stand up but he quickly grabbed him and pulled him back down onto the bed. "Don't you dare. Talk to me," Phil demanded.

Dan looked at him as his eyes began to water up. "This isn't easy for me," he whispered.

"You can't just leave after dropping a bomb like that. Who's pregnant?" Phil asked again.

"P-Promise you won't freak out on me?" Dan asked quietly as he looked down at his hands.

"I promise." Phil reached over and gently lifted Dan's chin up with his finger so that they were staring at each other again. "Just tell me. What's going on Dan?" He asked calmly.

Dan shook his head as a few tears slipped out of his eyes.

"Dan, you have to tell me..." Phil said calmly. He bit his lip nervously as he stared at Dan.

"We've been... doing this for a couple of months now," Dan whispered.

"Yeah. What about it?" Phil asked, blinking a few times.

"Please let me finish," Dan said. He took a deep breath.

Phil threw his arms up in the air in surrender. "Continue on." He said.

"Thank you." Dan turned so that he was facing Phil. "There's... a reason why I kind of freaked when you just tried to take my shirt off. And it's because... I um... f-found out that I was um well... I'm pregnant." Dan finally said. He took a deep breath.

"What?" Phil asked, staring at Dan with pure shock in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant," Dan repeated. "With your child."

"No, no, no, no. No! This can't be happening," Phil mumbled as he stood up from the bed.

"Phil, I know you're shocked right now but can you just-" Dan began to say.

"How the fuck are you pregnant, Dan?!" Phil nearly screamed.

Dan flinched as soon as he heard Phil swear. Phil never swore. Not like that.

"You're a male! Men aren't supposed to get _pregnant_!" Phil hissed as he looked at Dan.

"You know what-" Dan also stood up from the bed. "Do you think I _want_ to be pregnant? 'Cos I sure as hell never asked for this! I don't want to be pregnant!" He yelled.

"You still haven't told me how you're fucking pregnant!" Phil yelled.

"I don't know how I'm pregnant!" Dan yelled as tears poured out of his eyes. "I'm a Carrier, okay? The doctor told me that Carrier's have the ability to have children. I wouldn't have done any of this with you if I knew that I could could get pregnant!" He cried.

Phil stared at him in shock. It was rare when Dan cried like this and Phil felt awful but he just couldn't help it. He was so shocked and he didn't know how to react to this.

"Wh-What are we supposed to do with a baby? We're not even dating," Phil whispered.

"Is that all I was to you? Was I just a fuck buddy?" Dan asked quietly.

"I asked you when we started this if you wanted it... and _you_ said _yes_," Phil hissed.

"But, I actually have feelings for you!" Dan yelled at him. His eyes went wide with shock.

"You what?" Phil asked with shock. "Y-You never said anything before..."

"What was I supposed to say?" Dan whispered. "How am I supposed to tell my best friend that I'm in love with him. I didn't know if you have the same feelings for me or not and I wasn't about to ruin our friendship. Look... I only came over here to tell you that I was pregnant and that it's your child. I've known for a couple of weeks now and I didn't want to keep it from you anymore. I just... I need to know if you actually want the baby, because I do..."

"Dan, you can't just put me onthe spot like that," Phil said nervously.

"I need to know, Phil. Our lives are going to chance once this baby comes. Well, my life will change. Things are going to be completely different. Being a parent is going to be hard work and it's going to take up a lot of time," Dan told him. He took a deep breath.

"I need time... to think about this," Phil whispered.

Dan stared at him as a couple more tears slipped out of his eyes.

"You either want the baby... or you don't, okay? I'll give you time to think about it but... I need to know if you one hundred percent want this baby because if you don't then, I need move on whatever this us that we're doing. I don't have just me to look out for... I have a baby to look out for and I intend to keep this baby," Dan took another deep breath. "I'll give you a week to decide what you want. I have to go-" Dan turned around and walked away.

"Dan!" Phil yelled with shock. He also ran out of the bedroom but Dan was already gone.

It's been two days now since Dan dropped the bomb on Phil that he was pregnant with his child, and Phil definitely wasn't taking the news very well either. He was actually still trying to figure out how Dan was pregnant... with his child. He didn't know if he wanted this baby or not. He hadn't stopped thinking about it since Dan has told him. It was driving him crazy.

It was a Tuesday night when Phil had called one of his best friends; PJ Liguori.

PJ had been best friends with Phil since they were in school, and he was always there for Phil when he needed help and he was the best at giving advice. That's why Phil had called PJ. He hoped that he would be able to help him in this situation that he got himself into.

"Thanks for coming over Peej," Phil said as he let PJ into his apartment.

"No problem. You sounded pretty upset on the phone," PJ said as he walked in. He looked over and watched as Phil shut the door and locked it. "So, what's up?" He asked.

"Can we sit down?" Phil asked as he looked up at PJ.

"Of course." PJ said. He followed Phil into the living room and they sat down onto the couch.

"Something... _big_ came up and I don't know what to do," Phil told PJ once they were both sat down and situated. "And it has to do with Dan." He quickly added.

"Really? What does Dan have to do with this?" PJ asked curiously.

"Everything." Phil mumbled. He let out a sigh.

"Why don't you start from the beginning? You know you can trust me," PJ whispered.

"I-I know I can. Dan's going to kill me for telling you this," Phil mumbled.

"Dan can trust me too," PJ added. "Come on... everything's going to be fine."

"You already know how I'm gay, right?" Phil asked as he looked up at Phil.

"I'm not sure if I like where this is going," PJ said.

"Well... Dan's bi. He told me as soon as we started hanging out," Phil continued.

"So, what's this big thing that came up?" PJ asked curiously.

"Dan's pregnant." Phil said. He took a deep breath.

PJ blinked a few times as he stared at Phil, his eyes wide.

"That was my reaction to but... he came to my house two days ago and he told me that he's pregnant with my child. I guess he's a Carrier which means that he can have children," Phil explained. "I know it's my child because Dan has never been with anyone else..."

"Wait, does this mean you and Dan has had sex?" PJ asked with shock.

"Don't be so surprised. Me and Dan have been best friends since middle school. It's just these past couple of months we've... we've been friends with benefits," Phil mumbled.

PJ frowned. "Well damn, it's no wonder he's pregnant," he said.

Phil rolled his eyes. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Well, what do you want?" PJ asked, leaning back against the couch.

"I-I dont know!" Phil yelled. He groaned and shook his head. "Dan's going to keep the baby and then he drops the bomb on me that he actually does have a feelings for me."

"That's not very surprising though." PJ mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phil asked as he looked up at PJ.

PJ rolled his eyes. "You two are always together and you do nearly everything together... ever since you started hanging out at school. I see the way Dan smiles when he looks at you. He always blushes even when you do stupid little things. It's obvious that he's in love with you. I'm not that surprised that you two are friends with benefits. Dan probably would do anything just to be with you. I can't believe you never saw any of this before." He said.

"Oh God. I'm such an idiot!" Phil yelled. He hid his face in his hands.

PJ chuckled. "Yeah, you are. But... what are you gonna do?" He asked.

"I don't know-" Phil looked back up at PJ. "I don't know if I'm ready to settle down and be a parent yet. I mean... I've always wanted to be a parent but... so soon?" He asked.

"Think about this... do you want to spend the rest of your life with Dan? Do you have the same feelings for him as he does for you?" PJ asked as he stared at Phil.

"I-I mean I've always cared about him but I don't know if I really love him," Phil said.

"He's your best friend, Phil. Are you really going to leave him to deal with this child by himself? I'm sure this is just as shocking to him as it is to you," PJ said.

Phil sighed and slowly nodded. "He needs me, doesn't he?" He asked.

"He needs you now more than ever," PJ whispered.

"I want to help him with this whole baby situation. I mean... I don't really know if I love him yet but, we'll figure something out," Phil said. "I'll do anything for Dan."

PJ smiled. "I'm sure that's all Dan would want," he said.

"Thanks for coming over. You always give the best advice," Phil said.

PJ chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, well... I do try my best," He said. He reached over and gave Phil a gentle hug. "I'm sure you'll do the right thing."

"I hope so." Phil whispered as he closed his eyes.

The week passed and Phil was waiting 'til the last possibile minute to go see Dan and tell him that he did want to help him raise the baby. All throughout the rest of the week, Phil would only think about Dan. Phil wanted to be with Dan and he wanted Dan to be his. They've been friends with benefits for so long but it was time that they moved on from that.

Phil sighed as he stood in front of his window in his bedroom. He watched as the rain poured down. It had been like this all day. There was one hour left until the clock striked midnight.

"It's now or never." Phil whispered. He looked over at the clock again. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his coat. He needed to talk to Dan now before it was too late. He waited to the very last possibile minute. Phil knew what was the right thing to do.

It took Phil a half an hour to get to Dan's house, usually it didn't take this long but the rain had slowed him down. Phil needed to get to Dan's apartment before midnight.

Dan was currently sitting on the couch in his living room, staring at the TV. The TV was on but he wasn't really paying attention to it. He had been like this all day. He would sit on the couch and wait for Phil to call him but he never got that call. It broke Dan's heart.

Dan sighed as he looked over at the clock, which read 11:30pm.

"Figures. There's no way Phil would want this baby," Dan mumbled. He looked up as soon as he heard someone pounding at the door. "Who the hell is that?" Dan asked out loud. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the door and he opened it. He looked up and was completely shocked when he saw a very wet Phil standing in front of him. "Phil?!"

"Am I too late?" Phil asked as he stared at Dan.

"What the hell are you doing out this late? You'll get sick," Dan said.

"I don't care if I get sick. I love you Dan," Phil said.

Dan's eyes began to water up as he stared at Phil. "Y-You love me?" He asked.

"I waited to the last minute but all I've been thinking about this week is you. I love you and I want to be with you and I want to help raise this baby. I'm so sorry it took me so-"

Dan ran up to Phil and kissed him, not caring that he was now getting wet.

"Dan-" Phil moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer.

"I thought you would never come," Dan whispered when he pulled away from the kiss.

Phil shook his head. "I'm such an idiot. I don't know why I waited," he said.

"I don't care. You're here now and that's all that matters," Dan said with a smile.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure you and that baby are safe. I want to help you in anyway that I can, alright? You will not be alone in this," Phil whispered.

"Can we go inside now? It's freezing out here," Dan said, shivering.

Phil let out a laugh. "Come on. We'll talk tomorrow," he said. He wrapped an arm around Dan and led the way back into the apartment. He smiled as he watched Dan shut the door.

Dan looked up at Phil and blushed as soon as he saw Phil was staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dan asked quietly.

Phil walked up to Dan again. "Just thinking about how cute you'll look when the bump comes in," he said with a smile. "Just a couple more months and we'll have our own baby."

"I'm going to look like a hippo when the bump comes in. Are you kidding me?" Dan said.

"Whatever. You'll still look cute with your bump," Phil said.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phli and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Phil whispered as he hugged Dan back.


End file.
